Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2}{4n} + \dfrac{-2}{4n}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-2 - 2}{4n}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-4}{4n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $k = \dfrac{-1}{n}$